Roleplay Stream 2
by Andra Black
Summary: Managed to find the rest of the roleplays Constance-Lirit and I did together. Featuring oc's Sarianah, Lilith, and I think Thrawe. As well as some of the Akatsuki and Kenpachi Zaraki.


**I managed to find the rest of the roleplays. Again, note that some (or most) of them are incomplete, and have been like that for a long time. **

**Workout **

**Sitting down with a deep breath Sarianah wiped the beads of sweat from her brow, thankful that Unohana had volunteered to keep Yachiru occupied so she wouldn't disturb the exercise training she was to put Kenpachi through. The man had been lazing about too much lately and the medical captain had requested Yamamoto to give Kenpachi strict orders to pick up a work out routine.**

**Sadly the man needed a partner, and who was a better choice than Sarianah, the most fit and healthy soul reaper of all the squads.**

**Looking over at the panting captain the brunette couldn't help but smirk. She was barely breaking a sweat and yet the man, who was definitely far more powerful than herself, was almost struggling to breathe.**

**"So." she spoke out. "How did you like your first day of fitness training?"**

**"I don't remember it being this tiring." Kenpachi replied, his small black orbs staring at the ceiling for a moment. It felt almost sexual to him that he could feel the burn of training, a feeling he had long since forgotten about.**

**The girl silently observed the way his drenched shirt clung to his sculpted torso, gulping softly before reaching for her water bottle. "Care for a drink?" she offered.**

**"Sure." he replied, taking it from her in his large hand to take a gulp from.**

**Watching a drop of water escape to travel down his thick neck Sarianah forced her line of sight elsewhere, brows furrowing in slight confusion. Never had she felt so compelled to stare at a man like that before, much less her captain. She felt her body heating up on its own just by looking at his sweating form.**

**"Your body will start to cool down pretty quick after the adrenaline dies down." she stated. "And you won't feel as tired since the cooling process wakes you up a bit."**

**"Mm." Kenpachi murmured, handing back the water bottle.**

**Taking a few gulps for herself Sarianah sighed as the cool refreshing liquid rushed down inside, taking a moment to readjust the straps of her sports bra. **

"Captain Unohana can be pretty scary when she wants to be, can't she?" she inquired, feeling an urge to conversate with the brute.

"A bit, but if someone like her creeped me out I wouldn't be a very good captain." Kenpachi bluntly stated, grinning slightly.

Shrugging while nodding in agreement the brunette barely kept in a squeak when Kenpachi sat up to remove his top, tossing the garment aside before lying back down.

Eyes remaining wide Sarianah drank in the sight of his built form. 'How can he possibly remain looking like this when all he does is sleep all day?!' she inwardly screamed, marveling the way his muscles expanded as he breathed.

Transfixed by the sight of his build alone, seeing his eyes closed Sarianah silently snuck beside him, hand reaching out to lightly trace his abs with a look of awe.

Slowly Kenpachi opened his eyes and looked down at her, his black pupils almost sheilding the yellow tint that was hidden behind them.

As if feeling his eyes boring holes into her she froze, cheeks tinting a dark red as she hesitantly met his gaze. "I-I was only wondering how you can remain with such a structure without exercising properly." she stammered, cold sweat falling down the back of her neck.

"Nature." he stated, cupping her breast. "I'm surprised they stayed in your bra while you were fighting." he bluntly stated.

Eyes enlarging in shock and embarrassment she instinctivly smacked his hand from her breast, shielding her chest with her arms. "Y-you've got nerve!" she snapped, cheeks reddening further.

"Says the one who touched me first." Kenpachi replied, smirking slightly.

"I was observing!" she shot back almost childishly.

"As was I." he chuckled.

"No you- I mean you weren't... Argh you pervert! A woman's chest and a man's abs are two completely different things!" she plighted, turning her back to him with a "humph!"

"I thought nothing bothered you." the black haired man stated, prodding her cheek.

Eyebrow twitching she glared at his finger, jerking her head to the side to latch her teeth around the appendage, her eyes glaring at him.

"I have certain limits." she muttered.

He stared at her for a quiet moment, something going through his mind at the sight of his finger in her mouth.

She merely looked up at him, never releasing his finger and slightly irked by his staring. "What is he thinking about now?' she wondered.

Accidentally her canine pricked his finger, a minute drop of blood touching her tongue before she recoiled at the coppery taste, pulling away to see the tiny cut on his finger. "I'm so sorry." she apologized, some of the blood smeared on her bottom lip, unknown to her.

"You're teeth are sharper than they look." Kenpachi stated. "If I wasn't tired I'd probably fight you." he grumbled.

Blushing slightly she wasn't sure if the last statement was a compliment or a threat. Looking back at the tiny wound she tentatively grabbed his hand and gently wrapped her lips around his fingertip, licking the cut while casting him an apologetic look with her eyes.

For once in his life, or from what he could remember at least, he blushed.

Somewhat drugged by the strangely sweet taste of the red liquid she kept right on licking, eyes closing as she started to actually suck on it.

Kepnachi could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up attention, his sharp pupils boring into her.

**Opening her eyes she shyly backed off a bit, blushing as she mumbled an apology. "I don't know what came over me. I always had a strange liking for the taste of blood." she uttered, half expecting him to be weirded out, like most people would.**

**Not quite sure what came over himself Kenpachi pulled Sarianah up onto his lap and captured her lips into a kiss, the taste of his blood almost there on her lips for him to taste.**

**A gasp trapping itself within her throat Sarianah's large brown hues slowly drifted shut as she let a out a small murmur of bliss, moving her lips against his.**

**Running his hand down her back he groped her bum. Jumping slightly in surprise, her mouth opening to let out a shocked squeak. Darting his tongue into her mouth Kenpachi explored the warm, wet cavern.**

**Moaning against him Sarianah hesitantly clung her toned arms around his thick neck, fingers sliding through the spikes of his hair, which was loose and hanging due the moisture of his sweat.**

**Sliding his hand up the back of her shirt he began to unclip her bra. Feeling the material begin to slip away from her being, a wanton shudder wracking her frame, the brunette visibly stiffened.**

**Biting her ear lobe Kenpachi pulled her shirt up and tugged her breast out of her bra to squeeze.**

**Mewling in bliss Sarianah tilted her head the side, giving him more skin to explore, while one of her hands went down to tug lightly at the elastics of his greyish sweatpants.**

**Kissing down her neck Kenpachi slipped off her trousers, hooking his fingers beneath the rim. **

**She squirmed as something warm and hard, covered by the satin material of his boxers, began to press into her thigh.**

**Tossing them to the side Kenpachi resumed giving her heated kisses whilst massaging her backside.**

**Gently pulling away the brunette lied down on the floor in front of him, eyes set in an innocent, desired look and beckoning him closer.**

**Shifting over Kenpachi placed her legs at either side of his waist and leant down to kiss down her neck and chest.**

**"Kenpachi..." she moaned as his lips went over her supple mounds, ever more so as the hardening bulge brushed against her thigh again.**

**Slipping his erection out of his slacks Kenpachi slid his finger into her heat and swirled the appendage.**

**Moaning softly she arched into him, nails raking down his back. "Kenpachi...don't stop." she murmured, crying out softly as his finger struck her soft spot.**

**Preparing her Kenpachi bit her nipple lightly and flicked it with his front teeth before gripping her hips and pushing his shaft against her entrance, beginning to push it in.**

**Back arching off the ground, Sarianah's nails dug into the hardened skin of his biceps, a sharp gasp of air drawing from her lungs as his tip brushed against her cervix.**

**Beginning to slowly push into her, and slide back out, Kenpachi dipped in and out of her at an awkward rhythm.**

**Ankles interlocking behind his back the brunette pulled his head down for a sloppy, but passionate kiss, a wavering moan muffled from the full feeling his cock gave her, only to whine in protest whenever he pulled out, then crying out as he thrust back in.**

**Digging his nails into her Kenpachi bit her lower lip and proceeded to increase the force he was using, his hip going faster.**

**Now holding onto him for dear life, high pitched intakes of air and small screams escaping her, a tear rolled down her cheek from the blinding pleasurable sensations coursing through her being.**

**Bringing her closer to her climax Kenpachi reached round and squeezed her arse tightly, plowing into her roughly.**

**Wailing out, sounding almost like a strangled cat, Sarianah arched against him again, her teeth biting down on his neck just enough to draw a pinprick of blood.**

**Grunting the captain released, his hip colliding with hers with as much force as he could muster.**

**The woman panted heavily, slumping tiredly on the floor with her arms limply releasing their iron hold around his shoulders.**

...

Interrogation

The brunette winced, then groaned as she lifted her head, opening her eyes. The rogue nin frowned when darkness still greeted her, but then noticed the soft fabric wrapped around her head. 'Blindfold' she thought, then hollered, "Lilith? Can you hear me?"

She finally took notice of the hard surface she was bound to, and started tugging at the restraints. "Damn it!" she cursed when the restraints started absorbing her chakra.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Lilith replied, staring at the ceiling with the same dark fabric wrapped around her head.

"Any idea where we are?" she then asked, seeing if perhaps rubbing her head off the ground would loosen the blindfold.

"No clue." Sarianah answered, cursing bloody nonsense in her head when the binds wouldn't give way to her strength alone.

"Whoever the hell did this to us better show their bloody face!" she then shouted, starting to yank at her limbs.

"The hell are these things made of?" she uttered with a snarl, mentally waving a victory flag like an idiot when she heard the restraints give a telltale groan, but her energy quickly tired out after that. "Alright, I give."

"Do you hear something?" Lilith murmured, tilting her head to the side, her ear being pressed to the ground. Footsteps.

Craning her neck to aim her ear upwards Sarianah nodded, "Yeah, someone's coming."

As if on cue, a door, presumedly made of metal, slid open, and multiple pairs of feet wear heard entering the room.

Silently Lilith furrowed her features, making a point to face away from the incoming group so as to feign sleep.

Sarianah simply relaxed her body and remained still, keeping her breaths slow and even in attempts to follow Lilith's example, although she only guessed that was what the raven was doing.

"We know you're awake. We heard one of you screaming." a shallow voice simply uttered.

"Bloody horse kisser." she silently growled. "Where are we?"

"In a hidden location." the voice answered simply.

"No shit Sherlock, that's why I asked where we are!" the brunette snapped.

Only silence was their responce, followed by the collective shuffle of feet.

Temper rising to its limits Sarianah shouted, "Hey! Mr. Asswipe, I asked you a question!"

"Should we tape her mouth shut?" a new voice enquired.

"No, maybe this loud-mouth will answer our questions without much force." he leader replied.

"Jackass! Who're you calling a loud mouth?!" she piped in anger.

"Take her to the room across there. Leave the quiet one with Nagato, I assume his expertice will be of more use with Lilith." he spoke, finally hearing her speak.

"How do you know my name?" she enquired.

"We caputred you for a reason, it would be unprofessional not to know your names." he informed her calmly. "We've been watching you for as long as you've been watching us." he added.

Hearing this Sarianah growled in warning, "You better not do anything to her I bloody swear!"

"She'll be fine as long as she does as she's told. Take Sarianah to the other room." he stated again, watching them head towards the writhing figure on the ground.

Twisting Lilith tried to struggle out of her binds, but a foot held her down, which only emcunbered her already bound body.

When the men approached her one of them leaning down to lift her, Sarianah headbutted him in the face, landing on her tied feet and hopping around, hoping that she'd somehow find the exit like this.

Grabbing onto her easily he practically crushed her in his arms until Pein raised his hand for him to calm down.

"Enough fuckery, take her to the next room." he hissed, beginning to loe his patience.

Growling and squirming for all it was worth, Sarianah cried out for Lilith one last time before the door slid shut again.

"You'd better not hurt her." Lilith uttered, seeing if she could fidget her hands into any seals.

"She'll be fine." came a dim, slow voice from near the wall of the now quiet room.

"So, you're the Akatsuki ring leader, I presume?" Lilith asked, jerking her body over so she lay facing her momentary capture.

"Of sorts." he simply replied. "Who told you to spy on us?" he asked, having one of the left over figures who was once by the wall go and lift Lilith up onto her knees.

"Why tell you, you can read minds can't you?" the raven asked, attempting to balance herself only to find herself leaning on the mysterious 'helpers' leg for support.

Narrowing his eyes Nagato shifted slightly in the contraption which supported his frail body.

"Someone closely linked to our organisation then." he uttered plainly.

"It's not much of a secret when you're close to one of the members. I'll have to apologise to him for making this look like some kind of mutany." the raven murmured just as casually.

"Oh?" Nagato asked, looking at her through his fringe.

"I got a bit curious as to where he went for months on end, and I ended up tracking it back to here. It was an accient, not really anything sinister. Not on my part anyway. What are you lot up to? Hiding like this, planning weird things into the night?" Lilith grumbled, twitching her nose slightly as though she was about to sneeze.

"That would compromise our plans."Nagato stated firmly, adjusting his head upright.

"Oh, well, if you think I'm a threat then you're oddly mistaken. Who spies on a 'deadly' mafia organization in a kimono, heels and lippy?" Lilith grumbled.

"I don't know, who does?" he asked, drawing a small smile to his usually meloncholic features.

Meanwhile ...

Sarianah was all but rudely tossed into another room, but still had yet to give up, hell bent on making sure her friend was safe. Rolling onto her tummy she procceeded to crawl like an inch worm for the exit, but a hand grabbed the back of her mesh shirt, lifting her up in the air.

"A lively one." Human uttered calmly.

"How're we gonna get this out of her then?" Animal asked, hitching his brow.

All at once, Animal and Human grinned, leaving Pein to merely glance between them before sighing. Always 'that' came to mind first when presented with a woman.

"Damn you bloody scum suckers! Put me down!" she demanded heatedly, kicking her tied feet, only to look like a tangled up mermaid.

"Who gets what bit." Animal chuckled.

"Calm down." Pein addressed them. "We haven't even tried asking her yet." he groaned. "Why are you here, who sent you?" he asked.

Forcing herself to simmer down, seeing as cooperation was her only escape now, "I wasn't sent by anyone. My friend Lilith said she wanted me to accompany her while she traveled somewhere, so I did."

"So Lilith is the one behind your reason for watching us?" the ginger asked.

"I was only watching because of the cool piercings." she bluntly replied.

"Why was Lilith watching us?" Pein asked.

Sarianah shrugged. "I don't know."

Stooping down Pein removed her blind-fold, his ringed eyes waiting to peirce into her own eyes.

Blinking hard to adjust to the lighting Sarianah wildy looked around, the feline shaped eyes then focusing onto the silverish-purple ringed orbs in front of her.

"So you just followed her and didn't ask her anything?" he asked again.

"Pretty much." she answered him. "Can you let me go now?"

"No." he stated, standing up.

Sarianah pouted and whined, "Oh come on! I answered your stupid questions!"

"She seems to be telling the truth." Pein murmured, regrouping with the other two. "We'll have to wait till Nagato comes to us with whatever information he got our of Lilith." the ginger conferred with the other two.

"Maybe she's a good liar and some 'help' is needed to get it out of her?" Animal asked, not convinced by her not knowning anything.

Holding his face Pein sighed.

"Fine, just to make sure." he stated.

"B-but, I'm not lying!" she frantically stated, growing scared as they closed in on her.

"Yeah, well no one stands in the pissing rain for hours and doesn't ask at least one question." Human grinned.

"There was nothing that came to mind to ask her! Can you blame me for boredom making my brain go dead?"

She then continued on at seeing their disbelieving faces, "You just looked like a bunch of ginger heads being punk-goth wannabes!"

"That's almost offensive." Animal grumbled, coming to kneel behind her.

"Sorry?" she squeaked, scared of what he was planning. "What are you going to do to me?" she added.

"Nothing painful, well, if you're not a virgin." Human bluntly stated.

Now alarmed Sarianah bounced her body forward, doing anything to get away from him. "Stay away you rapist!"

"Oh come now," Animal murmured, pulling her head back by holding her throat gently. "We'll be gentle." he practically purred.

"G-get away from me!" she stuttered, cherry pink staining her cheeks.

Sliding his hand down her stomach Human slipped his fingers underneath the shirt and touched her warm stomach.

"Soft skin." he commented, playing with her belly -button slightly.

"S-stop that." she hissed, tightening her stomach to retract it away from his hand. "Just let me go."

"Can't. You may as well get used to this." the ginger replied, capturing her lips into a heated kiss.

Sarianah squealed, the sound muffled before she started jerking her body in any direction, trying to break away.

Biting her neck Human ran his hand down her back and over her chest to squeeze the soft mound.

Startled by the foreign heat spreading in her body Sarianah pulled her knees up, curling into a ball, murmuring "Please stop." even though she was strangely enjoying his touches.

Pinching the hardened nub hidden within the bra and shirt Human grinned, his teeth and hot breath grazing her neck's skin.

Giving a quiet mewl at the small pleasurable pain inflicted on her, The brunette's spine gave an involuntary wanton shudder.

Sliding his hand down Animal slipped it into her pants, running over the bare flesh and between her legs to cup her womanhood.

"Still as smooth." he chuckled, spreading his hand to spread her lips.

"Get off! I don't want this!" she protested, sending Pein, who was watching from a distance, a pleading look. "Please just let me go!"

For a moment he just stared, observing Animal shift his wrist and slide to fingers between her lips. His eyes narrow as he stepped towards them, his hand reaching out to be placed on top of her head, his body leaning forward to bite her lower lip.

Whimpering at the slight pain on her lower lip Sarianah stiffened as a small moan was drawn from her, startled by the lewd sound. But the men didn't seem to mind the cute, sweet, and slightly high pitched noise.

Stroking the bundle of nerves Animal slid his middle-finger into her tight, wet heat, his hand shifting back and forth slowly.

Meanwhile Pein continued to kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth to fight with her tongue for dominance. Human sliding down her trousers from behind as he tugged at the hooks to her bra to release her breasts from the bra.

Sarianah fruitlessly tried to stiffle her moans through the sinful dancing of Pein's tongue, and accidentally bucked her hip by reflex when Animal found her soft spot.

Sliding his finger faster and with more force he grinned as per usual, taking a moment watch her shirt and bra be taken from her with the use of a kunai when it got stuck on the chains.

Shifting down Pein began to suck on her breast, while Human cupped the other breast.

Sarianah's body quivered in arousal, her breath coming out in high pitched gasps, barely forming the words, "Please... I can't..."

Knocking against the bundle of nerves inside her heat Animal pulled his own arousal out, ready to do the 'deed' as soon as he didn't have Peins ass near his face, to which Human seemed to have the same idea and was ready to take her from behind.

Pein had done the same though, leaving all three of them to continue what they were doing, but look at one another.

In silent agreement Pein shifted, Human got on his back, pulled Sarianah on top of him, Animal sat on Human's legs to get a good view of her arse, and Pein positioned himself at Human's head so he could grab a good clump of her hair and pull her mouth to his erection. Now they were all in a position of dominance.

Weakly Sarianah tried to pull her head away, having a hunch as to what Pein was trying to make her do, but froze upon feeling the tips of their shafts press against her.

Pushing himself into her Animal and Human both penetrated around about the same time, continuing until they were up to the hilt inside of her before pausing.

Waiting for her to open her mouth in discomfort Pein pushed himself into her mouth.

Gagging softly at first, a small tear ran down her cheek, the cock in her mouth muffling the first set of small moans as the other men began moving.

Moving in unisons they had their way with her, Human and Animal managing to find her sweet spot on either side, and knocking against it they knocked against one another, increasing the pleasure ten-fold.

Sarianah's vocal moans set off on Pein's shaft, the vibrations making him grunt. Eventually her mind became clouded with lust, and she willingly deep throated him.

Hitting against her repeatidly the pair drew closer to their own release, Human digging his nails into her hips whilst Human groped her breasts at an odd angle, squeezing them as he plowed into her roughly.

Her body finally tensed, her insides tightening around their girths whilst Pein released in her mouth in time with her screaming in pleasure, causing her to choke at first and accidentally swallow.

Releasing into her arse or womanhood Human and Animal rode out their climax into her, feeling her tight heat tightening around their shafts as she came as well.

Groaning in bliss, Sarianah slumped against Human, breathing raggedly as they pulled out their limp members.

"That was fun." Animal panted, fixing himself like the others.

...

Sex Lord

Thrawe sat in his large bedroom, a bored expression resting upon his face as his cigarette smoke trailed up into the air before dispersing. Upon hearing a knock the brunet looked to his door.

"Come in." he uttered.

A young brown haired woman entered the room in a shy manner, but approached him nonetheless.

"Is there anything you request, my lord?" she spoke with a curtsy.

"Yeah. I'm in the mood, if you catch my drift." he spoke in a smooth tone.

Taking a steady breath she met his eye and kneeled before him, fingers reaching up to deftly unbutton his pants.

"There's no need to dirty your knees, lie on the bed.." Thrawe murmured gently, placing his hand upon her head.

"You've been a rather obedient servant as of late, there's no reason for you not to be rewarded." he spoke with a light smirk.

Sarianah blushed at his words, but moved to walk to the bed, glancing back at him as she proceeded to lie down.

Sliding his hand up her knee length socks and then back down he slipped them to her ankles, his free hand slipping off her flat shoe whilst he began to leave kisses up her shin.

Doing the same to her second leg Thrawe trailed his lips up to her inner thigh, where he bit and pressed his lips to the soft flesh on the inside of her leg.

Her stomach clenched at the gentle treatment and tried her best not to squirm, but unable to keep in a soft murmur of content.

"Y-you don't have to do this, my lord." she protested.

"Oh, why not?" Thrawe asked, looking up at Sarianah with a fox like gaze.

"I should be the one pleasuring you." she answered, fidgeting under his gaze.

"No, leave that to someone else." he chuckled, biting onto her nipple through the fabric of her dress, once he had pulled himself further up her body, gently.

Sarianah mewled lightly, her legs shifting to wrinkle the sheets, and back arching slightly. He had always known her weak spots.

"L-lord!"

"So weak to the touch, it seems." Thrawe murmured, biting and sucking lightly.

Sarianah could do nothing but bite her lip and grip the sheets while writhing. Embarrassed that all he was using was his mouth she couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if he used everything.

Sitting up Thrawe trailed his eyes down her body slowly.

"Slip the top of your dress down." he murmured gently, leaning down to lift her leg off the bed again and kiss her thigh.

Holding herself up at an angle the brunette slid off the straps of her dress and wiggled her shoulders to make it fall over her bosoms, leaving them bare.

"Like this?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah." he spoke, observing the crest of her breath as he shifted up to kiss them and then suck on them lightly.

Sucking in a gasp she lost balance in her arms, causing her elbows to slide outwards and make her fall back on the mattress, almost silent moans slipping from her lungs.

Tweaking her neglected nipple Thrawe ran his hand up and down her leg, his devilish eyes shimmering as he watched the round mound of her breast bend against his nose.

Gulping quietly Sarianah tightly clenched the sheets in her hands, her nails almost tearing through the satin cloth. No longer able to keep her breaths steady nothing but gasps and moans could be formed.

"Don't hold it in, it's not like anyone would dare disturb me." Thrawe chuckled, letting go of her breast to allow himself to breath without stifling.

"I-I just don't want to seem needy and offend my master." she murmured, chocolate irises shifting from side to side.

"Oh, but I enjoy you begging. I'm sadistic... you see?" he murmured, shifting closer, so that their faces were inches apart.

Eyes growing wide and cheeks flushing a bubblegum pink the young woman nearly squeaked, but couldn't gather the vocals required and subconsciously licked her lips.

Capturing her lips Thrawe kissed Sarianah mercilessly.

Hissing at the slight pain she soon grew accustomed to the relentlessness and kissed back, hesitantly circling his neck with her arms.

Pushing her legs apart Thrawe came to kneel between them, his hand slithering up and down the side of her body.

Without thinking Sarianah hooked her leg around his thigh, growing equally aggressive with her kisses, but still holding a manner of gentleness about her.

"Growing impatient, are we?" he asked, looking her up and down gingerly.

Staring at his lips she merely nodded, barely preventing from claiming them herself, and her tongue wiggling about inside it's cave, waiting to be dominated thoroughly.

Hearing a knock Thrawe glanced at the handle, which began to turn on its own without permission.

"About time he got here." the man murmured lightly, dipping his tongue into Sarianah's mouth.

Without being told what to do Ulquiorra wandered over to the bed, his large emerald eyes observing the who entangled limbs upon the bed thoroughly.

A few moments later the bed creaked and the faint sound of Thrawe's belt and zipper hung in the air. A rather pleased rumble quivering down his throat once a soft and warm entity began to suck and lap across his erect cock.

Busying himself with Sarianah's dress the brunet began to discard the fabric from her body to the floor.

His hands still trailing up and down her body whilst he left wet kisses across her skin.

Fingers running through his hair the woman moaned freely, head tossing left and right with her toes curling.

"Master Thrawe!" she gasped out, goosebumps spreading across the surface of her skin.

Grinning Thrawe shifted down to kiss and lick her wet heat, his eyes, like mothers pearl, shimmering as he began to nibble the fragile clump of nerves at the top.

Two fingers soon sliding in and out of her tight womanhood as he gave a light glance towards the moon pale man below him, who had taken to running his hand up and down Thrawe's shaft whilst sucking on one of his nipples.

"Nya!" she cried out softly, voice cracking somewhat from the clenching in the pit of her stomach.

Turning her head to the side she bit down on the pillowcase momentarily before groaning when her core began to tighten.

Flicking his tongue up and down Thrawe began to go rougher than before.

Moans escalating to screams the woman found herself fisting his hair, tugging at times, and bucking her hips while gasping out his name.

"Ulq'." Thrawe spoke lightly, having no need to tell the raven haired man what to do. The man shifting to take over from the brunet, whilst Thrawe got behind Ulquiorra and placed his hand on his hip.

"I love this ass." he chuckled lightly, giving it a soft spank and squeeze. Tensing Ulquiorra lifted his hip higher, while the master of the house leaned over to poke his tongue against the puckered hole of Ulquiorra's bum.

"You smell like lavender, you've washed before coming here, eh?" Thrawe asked, smirking gently.

Slowly reaching up Sarianah cupped the raven's face, whining slightly at the unbearable heat tightening within her loins before kissing him desperately. Their Lord could be so unfair at times.

Feeling Thrawe's tongue slide into him the pale man shuddered slightly, his normally expressionless face shifting ever so slightly now and again. His hands, albiet smaller than Thrawe's, squeezing Sarianah's breast as his other hand dove three fingers into her heat.

Battling with his tongue Sarianah's body spasmed, her walls constricting over his digits as she reached her peak and screamed into his mouth.

"Enough fore-play, penetrate her, Ulquiorra." Thrawe murmured, allowing the man to shift back once he was fully prepared by the master.

Pressing the tip of his erection to Sarianah's slick enterance Thrawe did the same to Ulquiorra's.

As Ulquiorra pushed himself deep into Sarianah the brunet did the same, the hilt of his cock sliding against Ulquiorra before he pulled back out and then pushed back in slowly to allow the shuddering man to become accustomed to his shaft.

Sarianah groaned as the hard length filled her, and ran her nails down the pale flesh of the raven's back.

"Harder." she slurred, leaning up to nibble on his neck.

Proceeding to do as she said Ulquiorra shifted his hips back and forth, forcing Thrawe to speed up and drill into Ulquiorra far harder than before as silent punishment. Hitting his sweet spot the pale man let out a dry moan, one he was clearly trying to hold back.

"Don't control it, Ulq'. You know I like hearing you." Thrawe whispered, dipping his nails into Ulquiorra's delicate ribs as he used his side as leverage.

Peeking over Ulquiorra's shoulder from her position Sarianah guided her foot up to rub against Thrawe's bicep in a teasing manner, throwing her head back when a particular thrust had struck her inner sanctum.

...

Beach Heat

Laying on the beach Lexy lapped up the sun like it was going out of style, whilst, in the distance, Kisame was lurking about in the water.

Slowly he came to a hault, his head swiveling as he looked over to her, a rather devilish expression passing over him as he began to swim closer to the edge of the water.

Raising his hand he waited till the brunette settled and began to cause several thin strands of water to protrude from the water's surface, each tentacle slithering through the air until they loomed over either part of the teen's body.

In one foul swoop a tentacle snagged either one of her arms, legs and around her waist, dragging her with a squeak into the air.

Smirking Kisame drifted back into the water slightly, drawing Lexy over the lake before the tentacles began to stretch and slither underneath her swimming costume.

Soon enough she began to blush, the water running over her perked nipples, and between her legs.

Moaning the brunette's mouth hung open slightly, the tentacle in her underwear entering her womanhood to pump in and out effortlessly. Two other strands squeezing and bouncing her breasts while flicking her hardened nubs.

From the lake water clones suddenly surfaced, each waiting for the girl to be dragged down to the pool below before taking either her top and pants off swiftly. Dunking her into the water either clone of Kisame positioned their erections to her entrances and procceded to push into her.

Stifling her moans of protest with a heavy kiss one of the clones flicked their tongue about in her mouth, whilst the other squeezed her breasts and held her hip in place.

Plowing into the teen repeatedly, with as much force as possible she began to moan loudly, her head tilting back while Kisame watched from under water.

Feeling her heat begin to tighten she let out yet another heavy scream of ecstasy, her eyes wide as she released into the water, followed by the clones whom burst upon release. Swimming up Kisame pulled Lexy flush against his chest, nibbling the girl's neck softly with a satisfied smirk.

Running his hand down her back Kisame pressed his shaft to her entrance, pressing himself into her before wrapping her legs around his waist and starting to fuck her.

Holding Lexy against his chest he squeezed her arse, his shaft going as deep as possible into her as she moaned louder and louder, his rhythm smooth but occasionally erratic.

Bringing the girl closer and closer to her second release Kisame captured her lips and bit them gently, their tongues fighting for dominance until he finally won.

Somehow they had managed to find the land again, the teen's back being pressed against the soft ground as he pushed his knees into the sand and began to plow her into it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lexy flicked her head back, allowing several more hearty moans to leave her lungs, her womanhood shuddering and tensing around his shaft while the pit of her stomach began to tighten.

Bringing her to her climax Kisame hit against the bundle of nerves inside her tunnel, a grunt passing his lips as she screamed in pleasure.

Proceeding to pull out of her he smirked, clearly satisfied.

...

Pose For Me Baby

"So, have you been to Japan before?" Lilith enquired, a somewhat short Italian girl who had cork screw long ebony hair.

Sarianah looked from her spot leaning against the white railing and shook her head, nose crinkling when the sea breeze blew her soft brown hair into her face.

"Never. Always dreamed of it though, so I'm pretty excited."

"The manager must have something big planned, I mean... The Kane family want to do our photo shoot, they're huge in Japan." Lilith uttered, blushing softly at the thought.

Hazel eyes lighting up in interest the brunette turned around to face her friend fully.

"Is there someone in there that you like?" she asked, lips quirking into a smirk.

"Oh, it's not so much an interest as it is an admiration... Kuzu Kane did a photo shoot a couple of years ago on the same set as me. She was just... stunning. I could see for the first time, in real life, how she makes so much money." she replied, glancing off for a mere moment.

"I never got a chance to speak to her though, she was too busy.".

Blinking Sarianah scratched her neck, uttering a small apology for making the childish accusation and rotated to look over the calm sea again.

"I wonder if we'll run into some other models while over there. If so, what would they be like?" she murmured, getting lost in thought.

"They'll probably be shorter than the models back home, but quite tall for Japanese folk. Kuzu and her brother are six-foot five if I remember correctly, they practically tower over the other models and viewers. It's quite astonishing really." Lilith replied, cocking her head to the side.

Feline eyes widening in surprise at the biological fact the young woman glanced to Lilith.

"Damn, talk about giants." she commented.

"But then again, everyone seems tall to me nowadays." she added, observing her own short height with a scowl.

"We're both the shortest in the bizz'.. Funny that, the tallest in Japan meeting the shortest in America. Do you think that's their gimmick?" the raven haired woman asked, pushing her glasses up.

Sarianah snorted, shrugging her shoulders and looking up just in time for some smelly whit glob to land on her forehead.

"FUCKING SEAGULLS! THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE SEA TRAVEL!".

Laughing Lilith rummaged for a tissue, her softly tanned cheeks tinted pink at the sight.

"I wish they took a picture of that for the magazine!" she giggled. Growling the brunette glared at the Latina, obviously not amused by the joke and snatching the tissue to wipe the poop from her face with a shudder.

"Dude, talk about gross.".

Turning Lilith began to point to a harbour, a smile dazzling her face gingerly.

"We're here." she stated gleefully.

"We can go shopping here without any worry either, you know. No one will know us right away, no rabid fans for once!" she chirruped.

Getting the last bit of white slime the younger woman nodded with a shout, wadding up the tissue and tossing it to a nearby trash can.

"And she scores!"

Mind wandering again Sarianah remembered a fact that made her go pale.

"Wait... Isn't Yuri popular there?"

"Yuri?" Lilith asked, tilting her head softly with a look of confusion.

The brunette blushed, earlier hoping she wouldn't have to explain it.

"It's um... The Japanese term for lesbian. Like girl on girl type of thing. I've heard that it was popular there, but so is Yaoi.

"Oh. I wouldn't be surprised. They seem so open about things here in Japan... or so the media likes to portray it that way." Lilith replied, blinking slightly.

With her head already going blank after mentioning Yaoi Sarianah's eyes dulled out while drool began to drip down her chin, not listening to a single word Lilith was saying.

"Oh, look. I think someone's waiting to pick us up." Lilith uttered, seeing someone waving from the dock.

Snapping out of the trance Sarianah looked to where she was pointing and saw a fairly fit man in a dark suit waving at them. Waving back Sarianah shouted.

"Oi! Shadowfiend Sarianah desu!". Stepping off the boat carefully with their suitcases rolling behind them the brunette bowed to the man and gestured to Lilith.

"Deluca Lilith, ano, Lilith-San." she spoke for Lilith since she was more familiar with the Japanese language, albeit still an amateur.

"Eh, coming!" Lilith wiped up, trying to untangle the wheel of her suitcase which got caught for a moment.

Giving a small laugh Sarianah began to follow the man who lead them to a lemo.

"A-ano, Shadowfiend-san hai?" he stuttered, seeming to struggle keeping his cute blue eyes from averting to her chest.

Not noticing this she nodded with a smile, completely oblivious to the stern glare Lilith sent to him over her shoulder.

"Even here they're rude." she sighed, hopping into the car after her friend.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Never mind hon', let's just hope the traffic isn't too bad." Lilith nattered, leaning near the shut door to make sure she could see out the window at all times.

Sarianah's mouth hung agape as she stared wide eyed at the giant skyscraper like a child that found a mansion made of candy.

"Damn~... It's fucking huge." she slurred out through her numb lips.

"Yep, a big building for big people." Lilith laughed, pondering how their first day would go down.

"Wonder if there's gonna be any guys worthy to waste my time on here." she uttered, snickering when Lilith began to lecture her about her still being young and pure.

"You're a model, you'll lose your fan base if you do that such things.. Keep it hush hush." Lilith scorned jokingly. Scoffing the girl rolled her eyes.

"Since when were you my mother?" she spoke.

"Since we're here." Lilith retorted.

Ignoring her the brunette blew a kiss at her reflection in the window, then wiggling her brows.

"Well hello there sexy, looking fine and dandy."

Shaking her head Lilith turned to head towards the building. Sarianah was watching herself wiggle her butt till she looked up to see Lilith walking ahead and darted after her, suitcase in hand.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me with my perverted twin!".

"Lets get inside before we're late!" Lilith stated, pushing for the doors.

Pulling out her new iPhone 5 she barked a laugh.

"We already are by ten minutes!" She wasn't expecting Lilith to gasp and suddenly grab her wrist and literally drag her in an attempt to get there quicker.

"Late! Late?!" she howled, much like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

'Now I'm really wondering if she ever had a boyfriend. She's so uptight about being punctual.' she thought, watching in awe at how fast they were going. Screeching down one corridor, and then up a flight of stairs Lilith's hair began to tangle slightly, her heart beating to a dangerous point that made her stop down for health reason more than common sense.

"A-are we... on the right floor?" she asked, panting gingerly.

Gulping and feeling herself up to check if she was still in one piece Sarianah pulled out her phone again and went through the old messages.

"Floor No. Thirty one. Yep we're here." she answered.

"Thank goodness." she churned out.

"And late." spoke a deep and gruff voice from down the corridor as two tall bulks approached them.

Rubbing her chest Lilith began to mumble softly, perhaps she had gotten too excited.

"I was told you should not be over exercising yourself." Kuzu stated, crossing her arms as she looked at the slightly doe eyed Italian.

"I'm fine, just... need a bit of air." she mumbled, touching her temple.

When she tried to cart her suitcase however she fell forward on weak legs, her face going straight underneath Kuzu's chest. For a moment, for the tall woman, the new model had disappeared, but she found her quick enough when she moved her arms to try hold her upright.

"More unnecessary delays." she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Kuzu glanced to her brother who was curiously eyeing the brunette that was yet once again fooling around and winking at her own reflection.

"I'm sexy and I know it~" she sang, not at all worried about her friend.

"This seems to answer why he was so desperate to haul them here." Kakuzu monotones, rolling his eyes weakly.

Sarianah snapped her head to his direction, hearing the insult clear as day. She suddenly ran up to him with blinding speed and he found himself nearly being thrown over. The brunette huffed and gasped, struggling to yank him off the floor till her face turned red as a cherry and she let him go.

"Finished?" he inquired, inwardly perplexed at how immature she was acting, but also at the fact that she nearly sent him sky high if he wasn't so large.

"Jeez your heavy." she gasped out, finally noticing her friend unconscious.

"Mm... you smell nice." Lilith mumbled, snuggling into Kuzu without meaning it.

"Hhh... let's do the photo shoot later. They clearly are not... mentally stable." Kuzu grumbled, lifting the surprisingly light Italian with ease.

"They're pretty small." she added, bouncing the woman in her arms slightly to see if she really was that light. Which she was.

Kakuzu nodded in agreement with a grunt, holding a hand out to prevent Sarianah from attacking him. The sight was very comical.

"Let me at him!" She shouted, voice muffled by his large hand which was covering her face as she fruitlessly reached out to try clawing at him.

She abruptly stopped, smacked his hand away, and finally took the time to examine him with a scowl that quickly turned to a look of awe and blood began to drip from her nose as she pictured him shirtless.

"Whoa..." she mumbled, eyes crossing then rolling back as she fell forward much like Lilith did, only except that Kakuzu was prepared to catch her unlike his sister.

"..This is going to be quite the few months." Kakuzu uttered, letting his eyebrow twitch.

Kuzu could only nod as she readjusted the Italian in her arms to carry her bridal style, Kakuzu following suit as they walked back down the corridor.

. . . . .

Twitching and pulling at the red full-body swim suit Lilith let her lips wriggle, her cheeks blushing slightly. This was not her usual photo shoot. She was actually a model for dresses and casual wear, so she was a bit concerned she did not look the part.

"What did they give you?" she asked, trying to peep through the curtain at Sarianah. There was a pregnant pause before she received an almost inaudible reply.

"A-a black two piece...".

"Let's see." Lilith uttered, wanting to compare body size and figure more than anything else. Sarianah didn't dare emerge from her stall, fearing that she would be too exposed.

"C'mon Sar'... I'll let the towel wrapped around me drop? I feel so... exposed." she quirked, squirming on her feet.

Shyly, nearly as slow as a slug, the brunette waddled out stiffly like a penguin, face lit up in flames when her bosoms bounced with each light tap of her feet. Her bottom had nothing hidden, it's full round shape enhanced by the fitting swimming piece. Looking down at her own breasts after weaving the towel off Lilith began to pout.

"I look like a boy..." she pined, wishing she could untie her hair.

"Pfft, you look like you." Sarianah grumbled, forcefully reaching inside Lilith's swimsuit to pull her breasts up and make them seem larger and shapely, completely ignoring her friend's squeak of protest. Standing back she let a proud smile light up on her face.

"There, now you look sexy."

Hugging her chest Lilith began to gush vibrantly.

"That was not called for!" she snapped, feeling somewhat dirty. In return she blew her a raspberry.

"And you call me immature. You used to do that to me all the time when I was younger!"

"But you didn't have any boobs, and we were young!" she stated, furrowing her lips.

"Ready for the photo shoot?" a man asked, his cap turned backwards as he leant past the frame.

Letting her body flow naturally Sarianah lied down, body facing the light to make it glow and held her upper body up with her elbows, flipping her long soft hair back.

Giving the camera a sultry gaze she lightly parted her lips, and she could've sworn she saw the other crew members stumbing over their own feet from the corner of her eye.

"She looks so natural" Lilith mumbled to herself.

"Alright Lilith! Time for you to shoot!

Nowhere, however, was Lilith to be seen.

Elsewhere the woman and question was hidden behind a curtain, freaking out.

"Oh gosh, it's so cold... I can't get them to go back down!" she whined, trying to blow hot hair at her chest. "Why me!?" she snapped.

"Oh Lilith~! Damn it where are you?! Did some creep sneak up on you?!" the brunette shouted, opening the curtain and entering, not knowing she entered the wrong one.

Finally they went down, after quite some rubbing.

"Finally.." she whispered.

Coming to the conclusion that Lilith was not in the stall Sarianah tried the next one, only to end up bonking foreheads with the very person she was searching for.

"Ah, you found me." Lilith quirked, squirming past to go to the director.

"I'm really sorry..." she stated, bowing as low as she could.

"Just go lie down." he muttered, pointing to the mat.

"Y-yes." she uttered.

Nervously she lay down and let the towel drop, her arms stretched out behind her, as she looked at the camera from an angle in a rather cold looking manner, one leg hooked underneath the other, which was also stretched out along the mat. Hopefully that was the sort of thing they would want to see, and they did seem pleased.

On the second photo however Sarianah made some funny faces behind the director, forcing her to laugh out as soon as the camera snapped, and the director nodded in approval at the result.

Sarianah gave her two thumbs up with a wink as they switched again. This time she lied all the way down on her back, legs closed with a knee bent slightly, hair splayed out, and forearms pushing her chest up as she lightly poked her pouting bottom lip with both index fingers.

She was rewarded with numerous hollers when she cast an innocent look to the camera, forcing herself to blush for the added effect.

"You're doing great Sar'." Lilith cheered, clapping her hands sweetly.

Getting up from her spot for switch Sarianah gave an actual blush, not believing she did that. 'But at least they liked it.' she thought positively.

Kakuzu emerged from the crew and gestured her to go back in the frame. The brunette stammered when she noticed him wearing only swimming trunks.

"A-are you taking the picture with me?!" she plighted, cheeks flushing when she dared to take a glimpse at his torso.

'So manly.' she thought, forcefully getting dragged back to the camera's line of vision.

"Alright, I want you to make it nice and hot, but contained." spoke the director, sending a wink to the girl as some sort of encouragement.

"Wait, what?!" she squeaked out, not liking when she was suddenly shoved down to lie on her back as Kakuzu gave her a heated gaze.

Flinching Lilith felt an ominous shadow envelope her, her head turning to look up at Kuzu with a questioning glance.

"Ohm, what is your brother doing?" she asked, her large doe like eyes only getting bigger the longer she stared at the scene before her.

"He's dominating her." Kuzu replied with a smirk.

"W-what?" she uttered nervously.

"Am I going to have to do that? It's not in my contract.." she added.

Sarianah felt her insides melt the longer she stared into his heated, emerald depths, instinctively closing her eyes when he closed in to give her a long, passionate kiss that quickly accelerated to a steamy battle for dominance, all the while still keeping controlled so that it would look perfect on camera.

"No. We're on a different shoot now." Kuzu replied, glancing down at the Italian.

"Oh good.. What is the next shoot?" she asked, peeping up at her cautiously.

"Lingerie lines. We'll be wearing different bras to show how they fit on different busts." she stated.

Before Sarianah could say or do anything his large frame loomed over her dangerously with a cold and strict aura emanating from his being.

"Don't take it as something else, after all, it's part of our job." he reminded her gruffly.

Silently wincing at his sharp tone the brunette's blush grew tenfold when a large strong hand found her scantily clothes hip and nearly squeaked when it lightly squeezed the round flesh.

When she looked back up he was already walking away like nothing happened.

"That was very... different." Lilith uttered, stepping towards the green screen still wrapped in a towel, but with a different outfit underneath her clothes.

"You'll have to get used to it. This is how our company mainly sells itself." Kuzu replied, strutting in her underwear and bra like it was natural.

"This is so embarrassing." she murmured, blushing softly as she took off the towel and let it be taken from her by a man close at hand.

"You look fine." the taller woman replied, inspecting Lilith, and in particular her flat chest.

Uncomfortable under the gaze the Italian looked at the woman's chest in return, they were big, too big to be natural. She was a big girl though, with broad shoulders and wide hips, she probably could support them with ease.

"Touch them, they're real." Kuzu uttered, knowing Lilith had been staring for too long.

Gushing she turned her head away, her face flush and bright.

"S-sorry. They're hard not to look at." she replied weakly, fiddlng with her fingers shyly.

Hearing a photo snap both girls turned, the manager holding a rather dog-eared grin on his face.

"Perfect poses girls, now for the actual shoot." he chortled, probably considering what money he might get for that extra shot.

Taking one another's hands both women looked at either, Kuzu being the first to smile in a fake manner that looked so natural on her normally cold expression. The smile feverishly drawing up Lilith's until they both seemed rather happy.

Photo and photo, pose and pose, the girls modelled, until eventually there was an awkward few moments that involved Lilith to be hitting Kuzu with a soft feather pillow.

Kuzu, however, did not seem to get the hang of it, and merely stood straight and whomped the woman over the head.

"Kuzu, you've done it wrong yet again." the director protested.

"Take five minutes." he then uttered, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

Heading into the changing rooms Kuzu dropped down onto a seat heavily, groaning loudly whilst Lilith took a sip of water from a bottle delicatly from across the room.

"This is impossible." she hissed. "I'm doing everything right! I hit you with that stupid pillow." she grumbled, her lids narrowing.

"I think you need to put more... energy into it." Lilith uttered, swinging the small pillow through the air playfully.

"Give me that." Kuzu snapped, getting up to tug it out of her grip.

"Like this, see." she uttered, bonking the Italian over the head.

"N-no." she whined sheepishly, taking it to then swing is against Kuzu's arm.

"Like that." she chirped, doing the same demistration a second time.

For a short while they continued to bicker over the pillows, until finally Lilith seemed to have her way, which consisted of her stradling Kuzu's hip whilst clubbing her over the forehead with it repeatidly while laughing. In fact they were both laughing, a very unatural sight for anyone walking past that had seen Kuzu.

Both women heard a loud scream, followed by a screech and a stream of curses used in an unprofessional manner.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKER KAKUZU?!"

"Oh, not him." Kuzu uttered, placing a hand onto Lilith's back as she sat up.

"Who?" Lilith asked, being subcontiously pressed against the larger woman's chest.

"Hidan." she sighed, feeling a migrane coming along nicely.

As if his name alone was taboo, the handsome foul mouthed albino arrived at the door, hands grasping the door frames and hair completely ruffled.

"Where... The fuck... Is the bastard?" he more like panted out than growled.

His exhausted state quickly went away when he spotted Lilith, and he slicked back his hair, giving her a sultry look from his amethyst eyes.

"Well hello there sexy."

"Ohm, hi." Lilith replied softly, flinching when she was pushed onto the ground by Kuzu, who was clearly invisible on Hidan's radar when it came to foriegn females.

As if a switch was clicked Hidan became pissed off again.

"Where the fuck is that gay ass brother of your's? He stole my fucking car again."

"Did you check the coffee room?" Kuzu enquired, watching Lilith scramble to her feet like her legs were in knots.

The albino was all but knocked down to the floor when Sarianah came barging in, screaming for her life as she ran inside. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" A group of staff members came running in after her, waving different fairy costumes in air as they demanded her to return to the set. As a last resort she clung to Kuzu's leg like a Koala bear. "Leave me alone you cursed demons! I'm not dressing up as a fairy!"

"Will there be proffessional make-up?" Lilith asked, her eyes widening and beginning to sparkle with glee.

One of the staff members nodded. "We only hire the best, too." they replied, pulling out a crowbar to pry the teen from Kuzu's leg.

Taking her hand Lilith made a firm expression. "I'll take her place." the brunette stated.

"You can't." Kuzu interjected, pulling her away. "You have a photoshoot with me." the miser stated firmly, narrowing her gaze.

"Well, after I'll do the other photoshoot." Lilith protested, pouting up at her.

"There's no time for that. Sarianah will just have to suck it up." the woman muttered.

The director came up, holding a fairy costume in one hand, and a lacy pair of lingerie in the other. "I'll give you two choices; Dress up for the Fantasy Dream Costume shoot, or be paired with various patners for pornography skits."

Quite surprised Lilith took a step back, deciding not to get involved in this, while Kakuzu just stood in the background swinging her pillow in an attempt to look sweet and inviting.

Glancing between the two decisions, Sarianah's face burned as she grumpily snatched the underwear. "Gimme the butt floss and let's get this over with." she muttered. No matter the circumstances, she will NEVER be seen walking the Earth dressed as a fairy.

Gasping Lilith began to blush.

"But this might destory your career!" Lilith stated, reeling her hands up towards her chest.

"I would've had to do something like this eventually anyways thanks to my assets." the brunette uttered. "Besides, they might have me dress as a sexy tomgirl." she added with a smirk.

"I hope I don't have to do that." Lilith uttred, completely ignoring the fact that she was in a black silk night dress that barely covered anything.

Sighing at her poor luck Sarianah was dragged off to another dressing room while grumbling, "I better not have to flash anything."

"Poor Sarianah." Lilith murmured, getting hit in the back of the head.

"We have to go back now." Kuzu stated, leading the brunette towards the stage once more.

Once she was out on the set, sporting a slutty sailor uniform, Sarianah's face burned when she saw Kakuzu standing on the sidelines, watching. 'Oh gods have mercy...wait, why do I even care if he's watching?' she wondered, following her instructions and posing vulgar gestures for the camera.

Elsewhere Lilith was throwing her pillow, but she kept missing as Kuzu would flinch backwards.

"Okay, like that, but stop dodging, let her hit you Kuzu." the director stated, raising his hand for the camera to start. Swinging their pillows Lilith began to smile, her brown and green eyes flicking about as she attempted to get past her enemy's defence.

While she was posing for her next shot, a staff member came up to the director, looking rather distraught as he whispered in the director's ear. The Director gasped, "You can't be serious!?" before he looked to Sarianah with a thoughtful expression. "Sarianah!, We'll be moving the set to another location; you'll be replacing another model that was supposed to take a shoot down at the temple lakes."

"Huh?" the brunette blinked.

...

Once there, Sarianah blanched at eeing the luxurous bed floating on top of a pond. "Wh-what kind of shoot am I doing?" she inquired. The director walked up to her with his most encouraging smile. "You'll just have to strip down naked and lie down on the bed. Act like a virgin." was all he said before walking off.

"B-but-!" Kakuzu was the one who approached her this time, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye. "You can do this Sarianah. You have a natural talent of looking innocent so this should go off without a hitch." he grumbled.

She tapped her fingers together, hoping the towel around her wouldn't slide off anytime soon. "Well, it's just that... I actually am a virgin." she stated.

Looking somewhat surprised at first, he patted her head. "Well then, you should have no problem with this." and he walked off, leaving a blushing woman behind. "Wh-wht kind of encouragement is that?!"

Grumbling curses to herself, cheeks red the entire time, Sarianah removed the towel, revealing her naked, voluptuous body to the crew as she crawled on the bed. Lying on her side, she crossed one arm over her chest, her other hand covering her pouting lips while crossing her legs slightly to hide her lower privates.

The director seemed pleased, but then frowned slightly as he called Kakuzu over to whisper to him. "She looks a bit tense, help her... relax, a bit."

Sighing to himself Kakuzu moved the cameraman aside and approached the brunette, something flickering in his green eyes when he actually got a close up view of her petite, curvaceous form. "The director thinks you're doing great, but you need to relax a bit more." he stated, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Glancing off to the side she blushed. "W-well, it's kinda hard to relax like this... I mean, you know.." she trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

A thoughtful expression crossing his features, the miser looked her up and down with a rather heated look in his eyes. Grabbing her by the shoulders he lifted her up and kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her sweet cavern as an extra bonus before puilling away. "You shouldn't be embarrassed with a body as beautiful as yours, Sarianah." and he stood to leave the stage, rejoining his position next to the director.

...

Back in the changing room Lilith was slipping back into her clothes when she heard the curtain open and shut again, flinching the brunette turned to look up at Kuzu with confusion.

"Shh, I'm hiding." she snapped, waiting for several feet and yells to disappear off into the distance.

"I hate fans, they don't know not to touch." the miser murmured, pausing to look down at the bare chest of Lilith. "Oh, you were... getting changed." the tanned miser uttered, beginning to blush.

"It's okay, we're both women." Lilith responded, turning away to locate her bra.

Gulping Kuzu reached out and around Lilith to grope her breast. Widening her eyes the brunette looked down at her large hand, which was now cupping her breast and squeezing it.

"You have very soft breasts. Do you moisturise them?" Kuzu enquired, hitching her brow.

"N-No." Lilith responded, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm surprised." Kuzu stated, taking a hold of her other breast to play with them both and pinch her nipples.

"P-Please don't do that." Lilith spoke gently, her eyes becoming hooded.

"Why not?" Kuzu enquired, stepping closer.

"It's inappropriate." the brunette stated, twitching slightly underneath her touch.

Capturing her lips Kuzu bit her lip and the tip of her tongue, which had helplessly came out to far by accident. Pushing her against the wall Kuzu continued to fondle the brunette, while her other hand reached around to grope Lilith's arse, which was merely protected by a pair of flimsy knickers.

"Such a lovely body." she spoke, admiring the view. "You should come with me back to my house tonight, for a cup of coffee." the tanned woman offered, stroking the side of her face.

"M-Maybe." Lilith answered, mistakenly opening her mouth and allowed Kuzu to dart her tongue inside.

"I have a few errands to complete, so when I come back you can tell me if you're interested." Kuzu stated, kissing the soft patch of skin just underneath her jawbone closest to her ear-lobe.

...

After the shoot was completed Sarianah was handed a fluffy robe, which she gratefully took and immediately slipped it on. Something crunched in the pocket, and reaching inside she pulled out folded note. "You did well." At the bottom it was labeled "Kakuzu". The brunette blushed, tucking the note back in before sending a shy glance to the brute who was conversing with the director. It seemed that the two of them got along quite well.

...

Slumber Prankster

Knock knock)

"Aiya! I'm coming~!" hollered the brunette as she scrambled through the living room to reach the front door.

She gripped the knob, twisted, and opened it to see her friend standing on the porch.

"Hey Sar'." Lilith spoke, cupping a bag of clothes in her hand.

"Oi Lilith! C'mon in!" Sarianah greeted, opening the door wide and stepping aside to let her in.

"You didn't tell the boys about our sleepover did you?" she inquired.

"No, at least I don't think so." she replied, coming in.

She raised a brow.

"You don't think so? What kind of answer is that? Either you did or didn't." she retorted, walking to a closet and pulling out a giant quilt for a bedspread.

"Hope ya like sleeping on giant comfy blankets on the floor." she uttered grinning.

"Oh, sounds great!" Lilith uttered, smiling softly.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" the teen yelled enthusiastically, fist pumping.

"What'll we do first?" the ebony haired girl enquired.

Sarianah tapped her chin, humming in thought.

"Hmm~... First let's prank call the boys. I figured out how to make our caller I.D blank." she suggested.

"Oh, that sounds fun! Who'll we prank first?" Lilith enquired, now grinning from ear to ear.

Now it was Sarianah's turn to grin.

"We'll do Deidara."

"Okay." Lilith agreed, ready to follow Sarianah.

Sarianah pulled out her cell, activated an app that costed too much for her liking but was worth it, and changed her I.D name to Anonymous, somehow also changing her number to a blank.

"Ready?" she looked up to Lilith with a face splitting grin.

"Yep!" she cheered, blushing for no other reason than for the fact that adrenilin was now pumping through her veins.

The brunette took a deep breath, and dialed the blonde's number, coughing hard to get her voice right.

Hearing the ringing end with the sound of a phone picking up she sent the Latina a look before speaking.

(Hello, un?)

"Howdy partn'a! What's ya think 'bout gettin' recruited for our secret design fashion company?!" she spoke/shouted.

In the background Lilith grasped her mouth, her body hunched as she controlled her laughter.

(Secret fashion design company, hmm? Who the hell is this, un?)

"Why ya haven't heard of the Streaking West?! Shoot ya must be crazy ta not heard of us lil' corn hair, we big in our country, an' we want YOU ta join us!" Sarianah exclaimed, showing professionalism as if she was actually talking to him in person.

(Seriously, un?)

"More serious than survivin' on cow cud I reckon. So what'ya say honey? Ya interested in joinin'?"

"I swear the gals'll be a screamin' ta see you in our new boots. Sexy as most would'a put it." she added.

(How much will I get paid?)

"Hmm, at the start you'll be paid 'bout twenty k, but it'll raise the longer ya work with us."

(Shit, really, un?!)

"Sure as a horse's feather honey! We've been gettin' low on potential models n' stuff, so I've working my sore lil' rump searchin' for the handsome fellas, and you just happened to catch my eye. Did a lil' research, and decided ta call ya and recruit ya. You in hun?"

(Hell ye!)

"Alrighty honey bun. Just follow this address to find my house which is next to my company building and I'll sign ya right up!"

After giving some small extra 'instructions' Sarianah politely hung up with a cheery heavy western accented farewell.

One glance to the Italian girl they both fell to the floor laughing, occasionally wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was brilliant!" Lilith cheered, laughing with her head held backwards.

"Alright alright! Time for the next victim, but it's your turn. Who do you want to call?" asked Sarianah, passing the phone over.

"Ohm... oh! Let me call Kakuzu, I could pretend to be a big company that wants to give him money." Lilith chirped.

"Brilliant babe!"

Fidgeting slightly the raven haired woman took the phone and dialed his number, the piece then held to her ear until he picked up.

"Hello, Mr Kane?" she enquired, smiling somewhat.

"Don't forget to change your voice somewhat." Sarianah whispered.

"Oops." Lilith whispered, cupping the mouth piece slightly.

(What?)

"Ahem," she spoke with a gritty Irish accent.

"My name is Loenza Sarban, I am the CEO of a cooperation known as the Balanza Bank. Am I speaking directly to a Kakuzu Kane?" she asked.

(Oh?)

(Yes, this is Kane talking.)

"Perfect." the brunette mouthed, giving two thumbs up.

"Hello Mr Kane, here at Balanza Bank we are looking for a new manager to do the accounting for our company. We wanted someone young and fresh! So we looked through top schools around America, and we considered you for the place!" she stated matter-of-factually.

(I see. What will I be doing?)

"Accounting, and making sure our company runs effectively. That means handling what we spend on, and how the company itself is generally run." she uttered, gushing softly.

(And how much will I be earning?)

"Normally we start our staff off at around 13k a year, and from there it increases. We have reason to believe that with the skill and intelligence you so clearly show, we can start you off at 20k a year." she stated.

(I'm listening.)

"Now, there are a few certificates and documents we will need." she then uttered, trying not to burst into laughter.

"If you would, please, bring yourself down the Sheriff's office on Gale street in your local down, then they will help you get ready to work at our company." she stated.

(I'll be there.)

Hanging up Lilith snorted and then began to laugh.

"How was that?" she asked through fits of giggles.

"Aw-...Awesome!" Sarianah shouted between laughs.

"Ok ok, my turn again. Ima call Itachi."

She uttered, gesturing Lilith to return the phone.

Handing it over Lilith hunked down on the seat, her eyes flickering with excitement.

Dialing the raven's number she held it to her ear. When it picked up she spoke in a heavy scottish accent.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, we were wondering if you would be interested in-"

"Nice try Sarianah, I know it's you. It might work on Hidan better so I suggest you try prank calling him instead." and he hung up.

Sarianah stood there with her mouth still open as if she froze while speaking, eyebrow twitching.

Bursting out into laughter Lilith began to gafaw.

"Oh, he got you good!" she squealed.

Sniffling the brunette passed the phone back glumly, her prankster pride hurt severely.

"Let's prank Hidan, we could pretend to be a a religious group that questions Jashinist belief?" she suggested, slightly uncertain.

Her eyes lit up, and she grinned.

"That's perfect." she purred.

"Wanna do the honors?" she asked, blinking.

"Sure."

Once again dialing a number Sarianah placed it to her ear, ready to start speaking in an obnoxious screechy voice the moment he was dumb enough to answer.

(The fuck is it?)

"The power of Jashin compels you! Eeeek!"

(Why you fucking piece of shit! I swear to fucking Jashin I'll hack you in half!)

Gasping Lilith let her eyes grow wide, she had never grown acstomed to his foul language and constant death threats.

Sarianah hung up, not daring to risk actually finding out that it was her lest she could sleep safely at night. He sounded truly murderous.

Gulping she put the phone up after turning off the app.

"Let's pick out a movie shall we?"

"Sure." Lilith uttered, twiddling her fingers.

"Y-you don't think Itachi will tell them it was us, do you?" she asked nervously.

Sarianah froze, eyes wide in fear, and she hightailed to all the exits and windows of the house, locking each securely.

"Ohh, if Kakuzu finds out~" she spoke, her heart racing.

"I'm so excited!" she yelped.

"You shouldn't be!" she snapped, frantically searching for Ju-on the grudge.

"But the buzz is killing me!" she stated.

"Let's go knock on doors and run away before people answer!" she stated, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Oh gods she's worse than I am."

"And besides, I just locked all the exits."

"I'm not used to this sort of stuff." she uttered, trying to calm herself.

"Oh... I guess we're safe then." she giggled.

"Alright! Ju-on The Grudge? You wanna watch?" she asked, pulling out the CD case.

"O-okay. I'm not into horrors, not since Hidan made me watch resident evil, but I guess I'll woman up!" she uttered, getting comfortable.

"Ok doke." and she places the disk into the DVD player.

Before she played the movie, however, she went to her room to change into pj's, Lilith following suit.

Getting into her little silk night dress Lilith pulled up the noodle strap on one side and then tugged a thin black transulcent gown over and tied it shut, her big slippers that looked like bears feet whomping off the ground as she waddled about in them.

"Kakuzu'd kill me if he knew I stole his slippers." she laughed.

"Oh? Ah, that's right, you two started dating two weeks ago. About time you started hitting it off." she uttered, grabbing a cobalt blue spaghetti strap and black boy shorts

"Ah... how did you know? Did Hidan find out?" she asked, wriggling her toes about in the soft fluffy inside of the slippers which were yards too big for her.

"He's always so nosey.." she murmured.

"Kakuzu told me after I cooked him some liver. He falls for that stuff easily."

"Oh... he can be such a chancer." she mumbled, furrowing the edges of her lips.

They went back to the living room and plopped down onto the giant quilt splayed out between the giant flat screen T.V and couch, more than enough room for a wolf pack.

Pressing play it wasn't even fifteen minutes when Lilith began to cling to her.

"Ohhh!" she cried out, stuffing her face between Sarianah's shoulder and the sofa. Sarianah rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother." she muttered, watching as the teenaged boy whacked his father on the head with a bat, snorting when the old man fell forward, dead, when he tried to sit up.

"I'm going to have so many nightmares!" Lilith protested, peeking out from behind her.

"Oh please, it's not even real." the brunette said, shaking her head.

"I know but... eek!" she squealed, whomping about on the sofa and kicking her legs.

"Wuss."

About another hour and the movie ended, and they were sharing a tub of ice cream, sharing deep dark secrets.

"And it was me who stole Kakuzu's wallet last summer." she admitted, smirking at the memory of how furious the miser look that day.

"You did?" she asked, gasping.

"He punched a hole in my living room door because he was so angry." she chuckled.

"In the end it was worth it. Where'd you think I got the money to buy that pretty bracelet for your birthday last year?"

"Haha, if he knew that, he'd try to pawn it." she uttered.

"I have one for you." she then spoke.

"I'm the one who ate Itachi's last dango yesterday. It tasted really good." she whispered, as though someone might be in the room with them.

The teen froze, mouth agape with wide eyes.

"Dude! I called dibs on that last stick! Ya got guts babe." she exclaimed, inwardly pissed that someone beat her to the tasty treat.

"Itachi was livid though." she uttered with a gasp.

"I almost felt like confessing to him, until he threatened to use sodium chloride on whoever did it..." she murmured.

Sarianah snickered.

"Believe it or not my first kiss was Tobi." she confessed, face burning bright red as she gave a wide grin.

"Really?!" Lilith asked, her mouth agape.

She nodded, cheeks stained a soft shade of pink.

"Well, I secretly know that Hidan has a crush on me." she mumbled gently. "But I act stupid to it so Kakuzu doesn't realise.".

"Smart move." muttered the brunette.

"Very, he already blamed me for him kicking my door." she mumbled, tucking her legs up.

"You know when Pein came to the office with a unibrow and mustache?" she asked, remembering when she managed to find a neon orange sharpie marker.

"Yeah?" she asked, blinking.

Giving a Cheshire grin she formed a peace sign.

"That was my doing."

"Ohhh, if he knew!" Lilith gasped, brigtning up like a brand new button.

"Which is why he won't." she said, bringing another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

"It'd be scary if they found out though right? It would be like a proper horror flick." Lilith stated, glancing at the living room curtains which were shut over.

"Geez! You worry too much!" Sarianah groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

An idea clicked and she smiled darkly to the Italian.

"Wanna see a picture of the guys when they went to a nude beach? I was spying on them and managed to get some good pictures with the new camera I bribed Kakuzu into getting me last year."

"They went to a nude beach?" she asked in disbelief.

The teen nodded, not daring to explain why SHE herself went there as well.

Leaning over Lilith hitched her brow, uncertain if it were true or not.

"And believe it or not, Itachi was the one who convinced the whole group to go."

"Oh my." she uttered. "Itachi?" she asked. "That's interesting."

She informed, pulling out a cushion from her sofa to reveal a pile of pictures neatly stacked, all with one or more of men in a very good angle.

"Oh.. oh my." Lilith stated, reaching out to lift some up and look at.

. . . . . . .

Azure blue eyes furrowed as they flicked back and forth between the slip of paper held in nimble fingers and the house in front of them.

"It is the right address, un. But I don't see any company building, hmm." he murmured, face getting worried till he remembered the woman saying that their company was secret.

"They must have it hidden underground or something, un." he clarified, his worry washing away as he walked confidently up to the door.

Several minutes passed after he knocked, and he reached up again before he was stopped by a loud shrill voice.

"I'm coming! Just give this old lady a minute please!"

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Deidara thought, getting worried once again.

The door opened to reveal a woman of elderly age in an old fashioned gown, signifying he must have woken her.

"Is this the house of the woman who works at the 'Streaking West'?" he asked.

The woman blinked, her wrinkled eyes creasing further from the action.

"Reeking Pest? Why you ungrateful brat!" she shouted, raising her cane and proceeding to attack him with it.

She landed several hits before he was smart enough to run away.

Feeling angry beyond belief Deidara pulled out the slip of paper again and tore it up, deciding to head to Itachi's place to inform him what happened. Despite having to face the probability of eternal embarrassment for falling for a prank call, he wanted to find out who was yanking his chain.

. . . . . .

Ankle deep in mud Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, a pig trotting past him happily as he burned holes into the wooden fence across from him.

"This isn't right. This isn't right at all." he uttered darkly.

"Oi, you crazy kid, get off ma property!" a farmer yelled, wielding a gun.

"Oh shit." he snapped, running as fast as possible, only to fall face first into what he could only describe as horse droppings.

Getting up Kakuzu bolted, the mud near him flayering up everytime a bullet hit the ground.

"G'won, scat!" the farmer screeched.

"I am going to kill whoever did this!" Kakuzu snapped angrily, narrowing his eyes further.

"Itachi'll know who the hell I'm to blame for this." he muttered, pursuing towards his parked car as quickly as possible.

. . . . . . .

"That fucking Uchiha better know who the fuck has the balls to talk shit about Jashin." growled the albino as he parked simultaneously outside the raven's house along with the blonde and miser.

All three looked to one another with questioning glances before nodding in silent agreement that they were the victims of the same prankster.

Hidan decided to knock for the trio, and instantly the door opened to reveal a calm Itachi.

"Yes I know who it was, and it's not just one person." he uttered.

"Well who the fuck was it?!" Hidan shouted furiously.

"Sarianah and Lilith. I'd suggest you to not interrupt their slumber party, or they will raise more hell than all three of you are capable of combined." he informed, closing the door.

. . . . . . . .

Sneezing Lilith rubbed her nose lightly.

"You ok?" asked Sarianah as he handed a tissue.

"I think Kakuzu's angry." she mumbled, feeling her ears begin to sting.

"Or maybe I'm having an allergic reaction to something..." she mumbled, sneezing again.

"Thank you." she uttered, taking the tissue.

"No problem babe." she uttered, stretching with a yawn and glancing the digital clock on her cable box.

"I think we should start hitting the hay, it's getting pretty late." she said, going back to her room bring out a bunch of human sized teddy bears and pillows.

"Oh, those are big." Lilith stated, somewhat surprised.

"Meh, gimme a sec."

She ran back to her room to grab a giant white teddy bear that was twice her size.

"Say hello to papa bear." and she pretended to make the bear hold its hand out for a shake.

"Oh my~" Lilith uttered, widening her eyes.

"Yep! Time for bed!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands twice for the lights to turn off.

"That was cool." she heard Lilith murmur in the dark.

Getting into bed Lilith got comfortable.

. . . . .

Deidara tried the door, only to find that it was locked. They were well aware that the girls would be asleep by now, which was why they waited till now to exact revenge instead of sooner.

They tried the windows. All of them were locked securely, even the back door.

"Damn little bitch was always good at keeping intruders out." Hidan muttered, wishing the dog from next door would shut the hell up.

"I just remembered that she keeps a spare key above the roof, hmm." said Deidara, looking about the rooftops for a telltale shine of metal.

"And you fucking know this how?" asked the pissed Jashinist.

"I've known her for a while, un. And unlike you I actually use my time wisely to get to know her instead of trying to rape her every chance I got, hmm." the blond retorted, climbing to the roof with Kakuzu's helping hand.

Grabbing the key he carefully hopped back down.

Quietly sneaking back to the front door after Kakuzu tossed some beef jerky to the barking Rottweiler to keep it quite Deidara slowly turned the lock.

The house was silent minus the sounds of quiet snoring from the girls.

Hidan and Deidara stealthily advanced onto Sarianah, pausing when she mumbled something in her sleep and turned over on her side to cling to her oversized white teddy bear much like Lilith was, though she was snuggling with a bunch of smaller ones whispering Kakuzu's name.

They waited till Kakuzu reached his objective and gently picked up the Italian after slowly removing her arms from the bears, only to end up with her unconsciously hugging his neck.

"Mmm, snuggling closer... kuziebear.." she murmured, smiling gently.

"..'Kuzie...bear'?" he muttered under his breath, his brow twitching slightly.

The two men had to slap themselves to keep from barking out in laughter.

"I'll take her to the other room." he grumbled, traipsing with as much care as he could at 6ft 7, and left the room.

Hidan began to snicker.

"Never thought a bitch would see him as a fucking plush, seriously."

"I'll have to agree, hmm." the blond whispered back, crouching to his knees to gingerly turn the brunette back over to her back.

When the teen's eyes snapped open, pupils dilating like a feline's when rapidly adjusting to the darkness the blond quickly pinned her wrists next to her head while Hidan sat on her legs.

"Howdy partner, un." he mocked with a dark grin, a similar expression on Hidan's face as both leaned in.

. . . . . .

"Considering you almost got me shot, I think I deserve this." he muttered, fiddling with his jeans quickly.

"But I'm not ready!" she squeaked, managing to finally escape his grasp and run towards the other side of the bathroom.

"Stop making this difficult Lilith." Kakuzu complained, letting go of his belt to run his hand through his hair.

Snagging her again Kakuzu held her arms by her waist and slammed his mouth against hers, beginning a rigerous battle to push her back against the wall and pin her there.

. . . . . .

Deidara had switched around to where he could kiss her upside down while keeping her wrists still.

Hidan was rubbing his hands up her sides teasingly, holding her legs down with his knees. His amethyst gems glimmered as they adjusted more to see that she was clad in only a blacks sports bra and shorts.

She began to thrash about wildly as much as she could in her immobile position, eventually tiring herself and giving a sound of protest when the blond pried her lips apart with his tongue.

The Jashinist tilted his head up to see them French kissing and scoffed.

'I can fucking do better than that without using my mouth,' he mentally challenged, running his fingers along her flat stomach.

He eventually reached her bra, eyeing the elastic material before sneaking his fingertips beneath it.

The artist had long released her wrists so that she could run her hands through his soft hair whilst his own lightly caressed her neck, lowering over her cleavage.

Hidan directed his left hand in a completely different direction and cupped her bottom, earning a squeal that made his ears twitch, and palming the soft mound of flesh of her chest with his right hand, relishing the warmth of her soft skin and feeling her heartbeat.

Deidara released her lips to allow her a moment to breathe, albeit vocally, and leaned down some more to trace the tip of his tongue down her neck.

Sliding his wandering hand down inside her bra he cupped the bosom that Hidan wasn't occupying and rotated his wrist, chuckling when she arched upwards to make him apply more pressure.

. . . . . . .

Gripping her hips kakuzu slid in and out of Lilith, the woman pushed against the wall so that her cheek rested against her. Her hands sliding down the tiles whilst she moaned loudly.

"So tight." he uttered under his breath, dragging her further against him.

"K-kuzu..." she whined, her mouth agape and her cheeks tinted a hot red.

Struggling the Italian began to whine, clearly not used to the tightness developing in her stomach.

"N... nighhh... No!" she plighted, through her head back in a way that allowed him to capture her lips and kiss her roughly.

. . . . . .

Sarianah's cheek was pressed against Deidara's clothed chest since he leaned down further to push her bra under her breast and attacked the perked bud with his tongue.

Hidan gained her divided attention by impatiently tearing off the bra and tossing the tattered cloth behind him, smirking at the frustrated shout she gave him which was turned into a loud gasp when he latched his lips to her other nipple, suckling hard while worrying the peak to a deep rose red with his teeth.

The blond finally released her breast, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to the peak till it weakened and broke. Sitting up he engaged her into another battle, teasing her with gentle strokes of his pink appendage.

The albino traveled lower, tasting every inch of her skin possible and paused at the hem of her shorts, grasping the edge between his teeth and picking her hips up after removing his knees so he could tug the bottoms down while squeezing her butt cheeks with his hands.

Deidara lifted his head to see what Hidan was doing, snorting a laugh through his nose when Sarianah kicked the Jashinist on the back of the head when he slapped her rump, obviously embarrassing the hell out of her yet still turning her on.

...

Who Will Last?

Sarianah shuffles through the bustling crowd of fellow students, barely managing to reach her locker which was stationed next to her best friend Lilith's.

Spotting the ebony haired teen she greets her enthusiastically.

"Oi, Lilith!"

"What?" Lilith asked, turning slowly.

The brunette shrugged.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi to my best friend." she uttered, grabbing her text book and crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, I hate math."

"Maths is important." Lilith simply replied, pushing and pulling at her heavy shoulderbag.

Sarianah snorted.

"You're only saying that because you got the hots for the math teacher, Mr. Kane." she commented.

"And math is boring as hell."

"I-I do not." Lilith stammered, tilting her head upwards with a soft blush.

"And at any rate, math is very interesting!" she added.

"Maybe interesting to you, but not me." the brunette countered.

Sarianah paused when something fell out of her loose jacket, and she scrambled to pick it up but was too late for the motherly strict teen had already seen the forbidden item.

"I-is that a...?" Lilith stuttered, taken aback as she pointed with her mouth hung open.

"N-no it's not!" she stammered, shoving the condom back into her pocket with a furious blush.

"Why do you have- Why did you bring it to school?" Lilith asked, widening her eyes.

"U-um I uh... Nya~! Why should I tell you?!" she asked, flustered.

Before Lilith could respond Sarianah's iPhone began to bark, and the teen hesitantly pulled it out to see a text message which the Latina quickly peeked over her shoulder before the girl could hide it.

(Hey kitten, can't wait to see you tonight.)

She flinched at each impatient tap of Lilith's foot, daring a glance to be greeted by a stern glare.

"Well, who's calling you?" Lilith asked.

"...Mr. Hoshigaki..." Sarianah mumbled.

"Really? He gave you his number easily, didn't he? It took me ages to get Prof' Kanes." Lilith uttered, pouting slightly.

"I'm not allowed to even call it, only text if it's an emergency, or if I wont be in class." Lilith muttered, sighing slightly.

"Mine is for other reasons..." the brunette uttered, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"W-what?" Lilith asked, squirming slightly. "How unprofessional of him!" she stated.

Why isn't Kakuzu like that? she thought to herself, glancing away for a moment.

"More like a total professional." Sarianah purred, blush fading slightly as her eyes glazed over.

"... W-what?" Lilith asked, feeling a bit faint as she backed up into what she thought was a wall. On turning she found it was Hoshigaki himself. "Whaaa?" she bleated, clearly confusing him into what she was freaking out about in the first place.

"I assume you got my text about the sports class being extended after school?" he asked, glancing to Sarianah.

Those two. Those two? Lilith repeated in her head, feeling slightly light headed by this point. And she thought Lilith having a crush on Kane was weird?

Sarianah fidgeted before sparing Lilith a glance and nodded.

"I'll be sure to attend, Mr. Hoshigaki." she informed, bowing respectfully as she did so.

"Good." he spoke, grinning.

Once the brute left the teen bit her lip while covering her face.

"God damn he's so hot..." she murmured to herself, completely forgetting about Lilith.

"Hm... you've no right to say my small interest in Kak- Prof' Kane is gross, now." Lilith commented, striding down the corridor.

Blanching the shorter teen grabbed her books and caught up with Lilith.

"At least he knows how to get me on!" she protested.

"What are you insinuating?" Lilith snapped like a cat that had had its tail stepped on.

Sneering lightly at the taller woman Sarianah scoffed.

"You probably end up turning to mush so fast guys lose interest in you." she stated.

"Eh!?" Lilith roared, narrowing her eyes. "I'll have you know I'm 'hard to get'." Lilith protested.

Sarianah didn't reply, instead tapping her chin with a deep in thought expression before snapping her fingers.

"How about we make a bet?" she suggested.

"A bet?" Lilith enquired.

"See who gets turned on more easily. Whoever makes any sound first loses. Also we can't get caught."

"Hm." Lilith murmured. "what does the winner obtain as a prize?" she asked.

"If you win you get Mr. Kane's address." she stated, nodding in approval.

"H-his address?" Lilith asked, bewildered and interested by the thought.

"I have my sources." she uttered.

"... I think things can be arranged." Lilith huffed, blushing gently.

"I-in his class, during a lesson?!" Lilith asked, whispering her shock.

"What you thought we'd do it in the boys locker room?" she joked sarcastically.

"B-but... during a lesson? What if the students see?" she asked, glancing about nervously.

"Which is why we should thank the school's usage for group tables instead of desks." Sarianah reassured.

"Oh, this is starting to sound bad." Lilith mumbled lightly.

. . . . .

Sarianah and Lilith took deep breaths, glancing between one another and the teacher, Mr. Kane, who was writing notes and problems up on the chalkboard.

Slowly, almost in a ghostly manner, Sarianah snuck her hand under the table to lightly trace figure-eights against Lilith's knee, gradually rising higher to her inner thighs.

Tensing Lilith stared at her work, her vision spiraling in and out of concentration.

Smirking to herself Sarianah eventually reached the destination, torturing the Italian further by rubbing the clothed nerves with feather light pressure.

Shuddering Lilith put her elbow on the table and leant forward to cover her face, her bottom lip being bit as she reached her hand out to nervously touch Sarianah's trouser fabric.

The brunette barely kept in a squeak of surprise, but her body still jolted of its own accord, causing her fingers to press in harder than she meant to.

"Pffft." Lilith suddenly grunted, gaining Kakuzu's attention.

"What is so funny, Miss Deluca?" he asked, narrowing his gaze.

"Nothing!" Lilith yelped, saluting to him.

"There's... no need to go that far." he uttered, taken back by the gesture.

"Just... listen." he muttered, going back to what he was doing.

Sighing with relief Lilith blushed a vibrant red, her hand beginning to move yet again to pull the button on Sarianah's trousers.

Containing a small growl Sarianah swiftly unzipped Lilith's pants, sticking her fingertips to run along the inside of the elastic band momentarily before sliding down to feel up the laced material of her friend's choice of lingerie.

Unbuttoning the trousers Lilith slipped her hand inside, contorting her arm slightly until it was in a comfortable position to move down across the underwear.

Naturally Sarianah's hips pulled away from the hand, and she gulped. Sending a short lived glare to Lilith she decided to make a risky move and guided her hand to go all around to the Latina's rump, where her nimble fingers took to gliding up and down from the tailbone and just slightly poking in between the cheeks.

Widening her eyes Lilith flinched to whisper.

"What are you thinking?"

The teen merely gave her a blunt face and continued to tease the small, yet sensitive area of the spinal region, the gentle torture making its way to the anus.

The small hole clenched around the single pointer finger, which poked in and out only with its tip.

Grunting Lilith clenched back any other sounds, one eye squinting slightly as she slid her hand further down and then started to rub the bundle of nerves through Sarianah's underwear.

Toes curling Sarianah bit her lip and took a deep breath to steel herself and keep from bucking into Lilith's surprisingly skilled hand.

Without thinking she smacked her head against the table, which immediately gained Mr. Kane's attention and worry.

"Are you alright Miss Shadowfiend?" he inquired, eyes slightly wide with concern. She hit the table rather hard.

Thinking quickly and stupidly she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Just thought I saw a bug."

"Perhaps using your spare hand is a better idea... and not your head?" he suggested, twitching his brow.

This time she did growl when he turned back around, but quietly so he wouldn't hear. Eyes narrowing she brought her hand back around and slid it over the neatly trimmed mound of flesh, gliding two fingers between the slightly damp lips of Lilith's heat to part them and flick her thumb over the bud.

Stiffling a moan with a cough Lilith crinkled her nose lightly as she rubbed the same spot on Sarianah slowly and then vigorously.

Lips quivering Sarianah grasped edge of the table, the wood creaking under the strength of her hold. With her breaths becoming more and more unsettled she slipped her middle finger inside Lilith's entrance, purposely twitching it so that it pressed hard against the inner nerves with each stroke.

Sliding her hand down Lilith slipped her index finger inside and wriggled it round, looking for the soft spot on the inside cautiously.

Sarianah slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent a moan from escaping, the noise easily caught by the Italian's ears. Mind growing hazy she inserted her ring finger and pumped harder, striking unbearable force upon the inner sanctum.

Twitching uncontrollably Lilith's breath began to heat up, her hand going quicker than before.

Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, Sarianah twisted around in her seat, mind echoing with the two words "Fuck This" as she pounced Lilith, knocking them both to the floor.

Upon hearing the clatter of chairs falling and numerous gasps from the other students Kakuzu whipped his head from the board in alarm, only to find his eyes focused entirely on the scene happening on the floor.

Sarianah was on top of Lilith, quickly engaging the taller girl into a battle for dominance and a hand traveling up her shirt.

"What the fu-" Kakuzu stated, almost cursing but quickly controlling himself.

"What are you two doing, fighting?!" he snapped, turning completely as Lilith writhed about on the floor.

A small drop of drool sliding down the corner of her lip and across her cheek as the blush on her cheeks became more heated.

"... That is not something to do in a classroom!" he roared.

"Get off of one another right now!" he hissed.

When he attempted to step towards them Sarianah suddenly bared her teeth at him like a wild cat, eyes flashing dangerously.

"No~" Lilith whined, trying to push her off.

"Kakuzu, help.." she moaned out with her control, looking up at him with lusting eyes.

The sort of eyes that made the pit of his stomach shudder and the back of his mind darken.

"Get off of one another. Right now." he stated, whilst everyone in the class whispered, gasped or laughed.

Kakuzu quickly pulled out his cell phone, knowing just who to call. A few seconds passed in silence minus the moaning of Lilith and the teacher's hushed conversation.

After he hung up Mr. Hoshigaki suddenly burst in and rushed over to yank Sarianah off of Lilith, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and leaving.

Everyone stared at the door that led to the hallway from which they could hear the brunette's flustered screaming, and then switched their attention to Lilith.

Laying sprawled on the floor with her shirt out of place, and her knickers on show in a way only Kakuzu could see, Lilith hauled herself up and muttered something.

"Detention." he simply stated, folding his arms before he flicked his eyes and head upwards.

"Back to work!" he snapped, and like a sudden tsunami, every head fell down to look at the far from interesting work once more.

. . . . .

Readjusting his grip on the teen Kisame shut her up by slapping a large blue hand over her mouth and casually walked inside an empty teacher's lounge, locking the door behind him after covering the thin window pane with a detachable 'Do your best!' poster.

Without warning he roughly pushed her against the wall, slamming his mouth onto hers with equal aggressiveness and tackling her tongue mercilessly.

His groin rocking into her repeatedly Sarianah moaned wantonly, clinging her arms around his bulky neck to feel as much of his body against hers as possible.

His sharp teeth nipped her delicate skin, retracting behind lips to suck at her collar bone and reaching a hand up to fondle a breast, fingers harshly pinching a swelled nipple.

Pulling back for a moment to tear off his shirt and her jacket, along with her own shirt, he shifted around to place her on the floor, where he loomed dangerously above her on all fours with animalistic lust crazed eyes that made her shiver down to the core.

Kissing her again he slid a hand inside her already undone pants and misplaced underwear, shoving two fingers in and out relentlessly. Much like the way she did to Lilith, he repeatedly struck her soft spot with powerful strokes that made her nearly scream out in pleasure if he wasn't already dominating her mouth.

Her body jerked with every movement of his hand, causing her breasts to bounce and accidentally rub the tips of their taut peaks against his wide chest plates, making him growl and lean down to take one inside his mouth while pushing inside harder.

When she finally released he roughly tugged her trousers off, soon his as well, and her eyes were blinded by white within the next second he was already thrusting inside with unrestrained strength.

Mouth opening in silent screams that were quickly devoured by his hungry lips she clung to him as he pulled her to him and they both came simultaneously, screaming into each others mouths before collapsing, breathing labored and heavy.

Brain slowly returning to normal from its mushy state Sarianah glanced around tiredly, her eyes landing on her discarded pants, and her face went pale.

"Oh no." she uttered, instantly making Kisame look up in warning.

"What's wrong?"

Gulping hard she muttered four words that made his heart skip a beat.

"We forgot the condom."

. . . . . .

On her hands and knees, a hanky holding her hair back on top of her head, and a soap covered scrub in hand, Lilith had been cleaning the floor where they had been laying for a while now.

"Why me?" she huffed, shutting her eyes whilst rolling her shoulders back and forth.

At his desk Kakuzu rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared at Lilith silently. His emerald eyes drifting subcontiously down the length of her back to her school skirt before he yanked them back up to watch her hands. From there tey merely drifted to her breasts, which were plump and hung like two round stalactites.

"Hm." he found himself muttering, appreciating them without his control.

"Tell me, Lilith." he spoke, trying to fill the void of silence which was taken up by the back and forth motion of the brush in the girl's hands.

"Why did you change into a skirt to clean?" he asked, hitching his brow.

"Well... because it's easier to bend over this way." Lilith innocently replied.

"But surely your knees are hurting?" he asked, spotting twom, seemingly painless, blotched marks on either cap once she stood up.

"I see." Kakuzu uttered, observing the girl as she soon picked up a duster from the edge of his desk with a dainty motion to clean the black board.

Bending her knees and tilting her body from side to side Lilith began to clean the large board, however it soon became harder for her to clean the board because Kakuzu, being far taller than any other person in the entire school, had written at the top and worked his way down from there.

Watching with mild amusement Kakuzu stood up, finally feeling a need to help the short Italian student because she hurt herself.

"There's no need to look so sorry for yourself." he gently spoke, taking the back of her hand which held the eraser in one hand whilst wrapping his arm around her hips to pull her upwards.

"... You're mocking me, aren't you?" Lilith asked, her eyes darkening as he used her hand like a puppeteer to wipe away the assortment of symbols and equations so that they may be forgotten and replaced with something else.

"No." he spoke, finding far more amusement in using the student like a sufficient toy.

Slipping in his grasp, a mentionably strong grip, Lilith's skirt hitched, caught on his belt buckle unknown to the student.

Standing on the ground Kakuzu looked down, his cheekbones heating up as he saw that he was attached to the girl in a rather unforgiving manner.

"Your skirt." he spoke, unsure of what to really do in such a situation.

"What?" she asked, turning to see what it was he intended to mean.

"Oh!" she squeaked, tugging at the fabric until it came undone and fell down against her once more.

"Why do we keep getting into these awkward situations?" Kakuzu asked, running his fingers through his dark tied back hair.

"I.. I don't know." Lilith murmured, blushing gently. It seemed to almost hurt that he rejected her so openly, though that was to be expected of a teacher such as Kakuzu. He had no idea how to talk to women, and Lilith knew that pretty well.

Going back to his seat Lilith pondered that thought quietly to herself, perhaps he needed some encouragement? He did seem to be a guy who only acted on instinct when numbers were involved.

"Sir." Lilith asked, stood by his seat as he turned slightly to face her.

"Yes?" he replied, still peering at his work.

Reaching out her hand Lilith grabbed onto the long red tie around his neck and pulled it back towards her, the action pulling his head instinctivly around to look at her and physically towards her.

Placing her lips to his Lilith squeezed her eyes shut, while Kakuzu let his one open up.

"Miss Deluca." he all but protested once she parted for air, but he could only state her name in further protest when she got onto his lap still brandishing his tie and pressed her lips onto his while looking down onto him so that he could only tilt his head backwards.

"Prof' Kane." she murmured gently, a powered mist glazing her eyes as she blushed and continued to press against his unmoving lips.

They were rough, the sort that would apply an unforgiving touch. They suited his voice perfectly. Rough and unrefined, the sort that only someone careless would come upon.

"Miss Deluca." Kakuzu spoke with hesitant venom, but it was enough to snap her from her thoughts.

Quickly she realised her place, her position, where her hands and arse had been parked this entire time.

"Oh gods." she stated, leaping off of him to stumble against the floor and fall backwards onto her side.

Sat there silently Kakuzu bore down onto her with anger and something else that he couldn't quite figure out how to use.

"I-I'm sorry..." she spoke, tears welling in her eyes.

"I.." she spoke in a hush tone, the sort that made yet another emotion shift inside the dumb struck maths teacher.

Like a rabbit out of headlights Lilith seemed to come to life, her body rising as she twisted and darted with great speed towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped with a quiver voice before slamming right into the shut door only to fall and slide right back to where she started.

"Dear god, woman. Be careful!" Kakuzu snapped, getting up quickly to grab her before she did something else to hurt herself.

"Let me go." she whined, curling her leg round underneath her so that she could try stand up.

"You're still under detetion, Miss Deluca." Kakuzu muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"But I..." she murmured, turning to face him oh her hip.

"Why?" she asked, confusing him.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?"

Punching him in the chest the student whined pitifully and put her forehead to his chest. "Everytime I try to be nice you throw anything negative you can back at me." she stated.

"I'm your maths teacher, Deluca." he murmured, eyeing the bun on the top of her head.

"It's Lilith. Lilith!" the girl snapped. "I'm the only one you refer to by surname. It pisses me off." she growled.

Silence soon cast over them, and Kakuzu merely sighed when words finally came to him.

"You know that I cannot return your attempts to woo me. It would make me lose my job if I got caught." Kakuzu spoke gently, placing his large bear like hand onto her shoulder.

"A smart student like you knows that fine well."

"But I..." Lilith spoke, crinkling her brow together.

"Lilith." he stated, gaining her attention as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I do care about you..." he murmured, placing his hand onto the side of her face to cup her head.

Obediently it seemed to fall into the embrace and rest there as he continued to talk and she listened.

"But until you finished school in the summer I can't do anything to console you." he regretably mumbled.

"We could do it in secret, we could meet in some deep dark forest at night, or drive to a secluded area... Or- or... meet when it's really foggy and get a plane somewhere." she spoke in a fluster, feeling her head being drawn closer to his face.

"This is not Casablanca, or anywhere in that time period, Lilith. If we did something stupid like that they'd just come looking for us." he sighed, twitching his brow as he ran his thumb against her chin.

"It's only four months, we survived two years didn't we?" Kakuzu spoke softly.

"You promise, right?" she murmured, looking up at him hopefully.

"I don't make promises, you know that Lilith." he murmured, still keeping his gentle gaze and voice. "All you can do is trust me."

"I do trust you." she replied, smiling up at him with soft doe like eyes.

"Good, now get back to cleaning... Or else I'll keep you in for an extra hour." he snapped, dropping her and returning back to his cold demeanor.

Anyone else would probably have felt torn between anger or sadess at such a sudden change in emotion, however Lilith smiled slightly instead and nodded.

"Yes, Prof' Kane!" she snapped, raising her fist enthusiastically.

"Students." he muttered calmly under his breath.


End file.
